Final Destination
by animerxe
Summary: Lord Death accepted a new student in the middle of the term. Although unusual, he claims that she is special because she has a Dual-Soul, which Professor Stein claims could destroy the school. However, Lord Death left the new student in the hands of team Spartoi to ensure she doesn't become one of the most powerful Kishins. (Note: the main character is and OC)
1. Welcome to the DWMA

"Ugh," she stepped up to the doors of the academy and dried her shoes off, somewhat, "I can not believe my parents would do this to me. 'Sorry, Sweetie, but your father and I are going to be traveling around places, now that you've discovered the treasure,'" she said, mocking her mom's time as he stepped in through the doors, where she saw students running through the halls without a care in the world. Her face showed that she was upset, with a little bit of confusion mixed in because she didn't know where she was supposed to go.

"Huh?" a boy with three white stripes in his hair entered just behind her on a hovering skateboard. He put the skateboard away and his two handguns transformed into humans. The three of them stepped up to her, not trying to, but came off as intimidating.

"Kid-kun, I've never seen her before!" Patty exclaimed as she circled around examining her.

"What? The DWMA isn't accepting new students right now, though. Surely she's been here, we've just never seen her..." Liz replied in confusion.

"But, look at her. She's got orange hair, light pink eyes... How could we have not seen her?" She wasnt sure how to react to these people, so she was slowly backing away. Kid continued anyways, "Are you a new student?"

Liz interrupted with a slap to his up arm, "Lord Death isn't accepting any new students right now, I told you!" she said with confidence, and some attitude. "However..." Liz stepped forward even more to get a closer look at her. "I like her." It momentarily stunned her for a second, but she quickly got over it because of the next sentence that came out if Liz's mouth. "Her style is great! So simple, but it's still gorgeous on her! A plain red Pete coat with black leggings and short cut boot! Adorable!"

 _What the heck?_ she thought to herself, as Liz went on about her clothes. _Why are they smothering me so much?_ instead of questioning all the possible questions about Liz and Patty, she turned her attention towards Kid. "Yes, I am a new student. Do you know where I'm supposed to go?"

Liz and Patty stepped back. "New student? Now?" Liz asked. "Hmph. She must be a special one. It's the middle of a term." she said with a smirk.

Patty jumped forward and grabbed her arm. "We can take you to the Death Room right now!" she exclaimed with a grin. She tried to shake Patty off, but her grip was too strong, so she just went with it.

 _Wait a minute. Did she say the_ Death Room _? Am I being sentenced to death or something here?_ then she took a look around. The corridors of the building seemed so playful to her, she couldn't help but be excited to see where she was going.

"But the way," Kid asked as he walked along the left side of her, "what's your name? I'm Death the Kid."

She just slightly gasped when she heard that. _Death the Kid... I've heard Mom and Dad talk about him before... A Shinigami? Or... going to be a Shinigami? something along those lines, I know it..._ "Akane. Akane Sakura," she responded. Not too long after, they had arrived in the Death Room. "...huh?" Akane was shocked to see that the Death Room was a basic room, with cloud-filled walls and a tall, black figure with a cartoonish mask.

"Ah! Are you the long awaited Akane Sakura?!" the figure greeted. "I'm Lord Death! Nice to meet you!" he stuck out his huge comical hand, and Akane, although obviously uncomfortable, shook it out of courtesy. "That over there is Professor Stein," he gestured over to a man in a white lab coat and a screw through his head, who waved back, "and that over there is Spirit." he gestured to a red haired man in a suit.

"Yo," Spirit greeted as he casually walked over to her with his hands in his pants pocket. "So you're the so-called Dual-Soul?" he smirked. "I've only ever heard rumors about monsters like you."

Lord Death gave him a Shinigami chop. "Sorry about... Spirit, just in general." he said with a disappointed tone.

"It's okay, I don't know what you hit him for..." she said in a low, uncomfortable voice. She glanced over at Spirit, who was sulking in the corner. _Seriously?_ she thought. _'Monster'? How mean._ Unaware of it herself, Akane wore a pouting face.

"Shinigami-sama!" A girl in a skirt with a black cardigan and a boy with white hair walked into the room.

"Maka-chan!" Spirit jumped up from his isolated corner to greet her. "How has your day been going?! Do you want some lunch?! I haven't eaten all day, but you can have my lunch!" He exclaimed, and he showcases his lunch box. However, Maka turned her head the other way and ignored him. He had jumped to try and hug her, but ultimately failed and ended up falling face first into the floor.

"Anyways, Shinigami-sama, Sid-sensei told me and Soul to come and pick up a new student. Sakura, Akane?" Maka's eyes shifted to the girl standing next to Kid. She walked over with a grin on her face to greet her. "Are you Akane?" She held out her hand for a shake, and she shook it. "I'm Albarn, Maka, and this is my weapon, Soul. I help you get comfortable with this school!"

"Ah, yes. Akane-kun, Maka-chan and Soul-kun will show you around the school and help you get settled in. Is that alright? They're excellent students! Maka it the highest score for one of the most important exams earlier this year! And Soul, well... he didnt do as great."

"Oy, oy! I didn't agree to showing her around. I came to pick her up, that's it." Soul interrupted, before Lord Death revealed the embarrassment of when Soul tried to cheat on a test.

Maka sighed, "Jeez, Soul, can't you just show a little interest in something I think is fun?"

"Showing a new kid around is fun to you? That's almost as boring as reading." Soul replied in a monotone. "Sid-sensei just said to bring her back to class, not give her a tour. That's all you, Maka."

She rolled her eyes but brushed it off. "Anyways, we can bring back to the EAT class now, Akane." Maka said politely.

Without saying anything, Akane walked over to Maka and Soul.

"Wait, Father, she just transferred here and you're putting her in the EAT class? Why don't you put her in the NOT class?"

The three students stopped in their tracks, right before they exited the room.

They all turned their heads slightly waiting for the answer to the question no one else thought no ask.

"She's special. She needs Sid-sensei as her teacher." Lord Death responded calmly.

"Uh, I don't need special treatment, I can go in a beginning class!" Akane said, looking worried.

"Don't worry about it! It's for the safety of the kids in the NOT class, Aka-chan."

The students all shrugged their shoulders and went back to class.

"Stein," Spirit inquired after they left the room, "why is she so dangerous? Are the rumors I've heard true?"

In response, Stein cranked the screw that went through his head. "I'm not sure about all of them, but one thing is for sure: She and that extra soul she's got; they're always resonated. If it's activated in accident, there really is no telling at all what she could do. The damage could range from a light scratch to a neighbor in class or blowing up the school. But that all depends on what type of weapon she has, and how strong she is. If she isn't strong enough to control it," Stein blew smoke out of his mouth, "she could become stronger and worse than Kishin Asura himself."


	2. The EAT Class

"So, Akane," Maka said, intending to make small talk on the way to the EAT class, "Can I ask why you transferred in the middle of a term?" They were all walking alongside each other, Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, and Akane, down the empty hallways because everyone was in class.

"My parents went traveling without me." she mumbled angrily. That left the rest of the group without anything to say. "Oh! But that's okay, I'm glad to be at such a... unique school." she added in politely.

"Yup! The DWMA, or Death's Weapon Meister Academy, is the best school you could ever attend. Which reminds me, are you a weapon or a meister?" Maka inquired.

Soul took one of his hands out of his pockets, place it on Maka's shoulder and sighed. "Oy, Maka, don't ask her so many questions."

"I'm just making conversation!"

"No, Soul is right, Maka," Kid added in, "Just let her be. Let her sink in at her own pace."

Maka raised an eyebrow, but since Akane wasn't objecting, she dropped the subject. They soon arrived at the EAT class, and all eyes were in them when they walked in.

"Thanks, Maka, Soul," Sid said when they entered, "All you kids, take your seats." They obeyed.

Akane wore a nervous look, but it swiftly switched to surprise when Sid tapped her on the back. Although to Sid, it was just an innocent tap on the new student's back, it was hard on her fragile body. She stumbled forward and fell on her knees.

"Ooh, uh, sorry about that," Sid stammered through, "I have no sense if control." He said with a chuckle as he helped her up. "Class! This is our new student!" his shouts echoed through the room, and murmurs spread across the students. "Please, introduce yourself," he said in a calm voice.

"M-My name is... S-Sakura, Akane." She announced. "It's a pleasure to meet you all," she finished.

"HEY!" a boy's voice shouted from one side of the room. He stood up onto the desk in front of him and continued to shout. He had bright blue hair, and a mark on his shoulder the shape of a star. "Remember me!" he yelled, pointing to himself, "and remember her!" and pointed to a tall girl sitting next to him with a long black pony-tail, "Because I am going to make Tsubaki the best Death Scythe this school has ever had!"

"Black Star, calm down." Tsubaki said in a low, polite tone.

Sid sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Go ahead and sit down over by, hm..." he scanned the classroom looking for open seats.

"Sid-sensei!" Maka said, raising her hand and rising from her seat, "There's an open seat over here by Kid!" she exclaimed, pointing to the seat.

"Yeah, you can go sit next to Kid-kun. The boy with the stripes in his hair." Akane nodded her head and made her way to the seat next to Kid. "Okay, now, onto the lesson for today." Sid turned around, picked up the chalk, and began to write on the board. He got as far as "Lesso," in attempt to write lesson, but was interrupted by Stein. He was riding his rolling chair, but fell over the bump in the doorway. He got up back onto his chair, and rolled over to Sid.

"He's clumsy for a Professor," Akane mumbled. She sat with her head resting on the right arm, and her eyebrow raised, thinking about how her parents just left her there.

"That's Professor Stein for you." Soul said in response, as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Underestimating him isn't good, though." Akane was shocked that Soul heard what she said, and showed in her facial expression. He glanced up and smiled, revealing his shark-like teeth. "Yeah, I heard you. You might be the worst mumbler ever."

Akane gasped dramatically. "Nuh-uh!" that was the best thing she could think of on the spot. Her cheeks turned pink out of embarrassment. Soul chuckled at Akane's response. She scoffed and went from embarrassment to attitude. "Y'know what?" she said sassily, while slamming her hand on the desk in front of him. Her hand was on her hip, and she was giving him a look meant to intimidate him.

"What?" Soul replied with a smirk, taunting her. "I suppose you're the best at comebacks? That's cool." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"No. Maybe if you used that thing inside your head called a brain, you would know that there are _plenty_ of people who are worse at mumbling than me!"

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty were all stunned at Akane's remark. After a few moments, they all burst out laughing, but not so loud that Sid and Stein could hear it.

"Oh, Akane," Liz started, wiping a tear, "You have a great sense of style, and you started off with that comeback really great, but..."

"It ended up being really lame!" Soul finished, and they were all still laughing so hard it was no longer audible.

Her eyes alone showed sympathy, but her mouth was curved into a smile.

"So, is that the real Akane?" Patty asked. "Trying to be high and mighty when really, you're just barely average?"

"Just you guys watch, I'm gonna get better at this whole attitude thing." She said, while pointing and gesturing to all of them.

Then, they heard the wheels of Stein's chair rolling away, so they turned their attention towards the front. Sid was erasing the partial word on the chalkboard away and in its place, he wrote, 'Extra Lesson: Dual-Souls.'

"Professor Stein just told me that Lord Death requested for me to teach this special lesson today." Akane was uneasy in her seat, but was subtle about it. "Which reminds me, Akane, Kid, Liz, Patty, please go see Professor Stein in the hall briefly." The four of them obeyed.

When they arrived in the hallway, Stein was leaning forward in his chair smoking. He turned his head a little when the door opened, then all the way when the kids stepped out. "Okay, really quick. Don't tell anyone about Akane's Dual-Soul, got it?" Akane was shocked, but the rest just nodded along. "And, Akane, if anyone asks if you're a weapon or a meister, say meister. Okay?" After a few moments of hesitation, she agreed. "Good. Now go back to class."

They all made their way back to their seats, and Maka turned around to catch them up for the minute they were gone. "All he said was that Dual-Souls are created when souls that were initially twins are pushed together in the womb."

"So... Dual-Souls are a result of birth defects?" Akane asked.

"Technically, yes. But they're also very powerful because their souls are constantly resonated, so they're always in sync." Maka continued.

"However," Sid kept going with the lecture, while reading from a book, "It says here that they can resonate past that stage. So, for example, when Black Star and Tsubaki are resonated, that's the state that Dual-Souls are always in. But, they can become even more in sync, then be even more powerful. If you need and idea of just _how_ powerful, then..." he looked up at the roof to think, and the room was dead silent. "Probably... on the verge of how powerful a full-blown Kishin could be. But, they can summon the power whenever they want for a limited time. Maybe... eight minutes, max?" Kid's eyes lit up when he heard that. "Let's see, what else is there..." He scanned the book in his hand trying to find where he left off. "Ah, yes, there are three possible combinations for a Dual-Soul: Meister-Meister, Meister-Weapon, and Weapon-Weapon. Of course, the Double Meisters are born with natural talent for wielding weapons. Double Weapons can shoot Soul Wavelengths. And Meister-Weapons can do all of the above, but not as powerful. Still pretty powerful, though." He continued to read ahead, without announcing it to the rest of the class. "Oh, dear Lord Death..." he mumbled to himself. He shut the book. He cleared his throat, "Early dismissal today. Have a nice day."


End file.
